


Oh my gosh, I love you.

by AbbyDabby



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Everyone lives, Food, Friendship, Gen, Love, NO DEATH, happiness, happy happy happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDabby/pseuds/AbbyDabby
Summary: Just our favourite food loving FBI agent expressing his love when any of his friends bring him or cook him food.





	1. Feeling Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This collection of works is dedicated to my partner in crime, Z Dawg, and I hope she likes these because I put my blood, sweat, and tears into making them.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off at five in the morning. 

I went downstairs and made myself eggs and bacon for breakfast. 

I love myself. 

 

End.


	2. Bones, I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones makes Aubrey some food. Aubrey loves him.

I walked into the lab following Booth on our way to see Bones and the rest of the Squints. 

Bones walked over to me and handed me food. 

"I heard that you skipped breakfast and anthropologically speaking that can cause numerous issues such as-" 

"Bones," Booth interrupted, "Just get to the point."

"I made you food so you wouldn't get, as Christine calls it, 'hangry'." Bones said. 

I looked at her and smiled taking a bite of the sandwich. 

"Bones, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next up.... Bones herself.


End file.
